That time when
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: Request for Ithilas119 who wanted Morinaga to see the side of Souichi he never got to when he was gone. Enter Fairy!Ingai!


Request for Ithilas119 who wanted Morinaga to see the side of Souichi he never got to when he was gone. Enter Fairy!Ingai!

Title: That time when

* * *

Morinaga was in a gloomy mood, despite the shining suit he was wearing. He had training for S Pharmaceutcals and had to go to the next town over to get there. The very thought of being away from his love for a whole week killed him, yet Souichi didn't seem fazed at all.

"How can you be so calm?" He sobbed, "Won't you be even a little bit lonely?"

Souichi resisted the urge to punch the other for his pointless sobbing. "NO! I'll be happy to have you gone for a week!"

That just broke Morinaga's heart more. "Your so curl Senpai!"

Souichi turned around to point at the other and snapped. "First off, I'm puzzled why your making such a big deal out of just one week! I was in Canada for two months! Did you forget?"

Oh, Morinaga remembered that time just fine. How could he not? It was the worse two months of his life!

"Those two months were so lonely Sinpai, I thought I would die." he cried harder.

"Even so! It's over and done with, it seems like nothing now doesn't it? You're making such a fuss over it." Souichi grumbled. "And besides, its not like I'm going any where-this is your home too is it not?"

Morinaga smiled. That was his Simpai for ya...and that's why he loved him.

By the time Morinaga got off the train and settled into the temp. dorm the school had set up from him for the week, he found himself thinking of Souichi, not that he ever stopped thinking of him. But he couldn't help remembering his words about Canada. He started to wonder if Sinpai ever did miss him while he was gone-or every time he left at that.

Suddenly a small blue fairy!Ingai appeared. Morinaga looked wide-eyed at him before glaring. "What are you doing here?!"

Ingai huffed, "I only get this gig every so often! I'm here to grate you your wish." he winked playfully.

"What? I didn't make any wish..." Morinaga blinked confused.

Ingai hit him in the head with his wand, "OW! Hey!?"

"Don't you want to know if Souichi-ku misses you when you leave?" He asked with an annoyed face.

"You-you can do that?" Morinaga questioned almost scared it was to good to be true.

Ingai winked again and spun his wand in a whoosh- Morinaga was looking up at his past apartment before he and Senpai became lovers.

Not understanding he went to ask when Ingai put a finger to his lips to sign him to keep quiet. Suddenly he saw Souichi. He wanted to call out be Ingai blocked him with his wand that had grown.

Souichi looked like hell, he had slight bags under his eyes from restless sleep, and he as if he wanted to cry and worried. Walking up to Morinaga's door he knocked, then began to bang shocking Morinaga.

"Enough is enough!" he yelled. "Just come back damn-it! This kind of thing just isn't playing fair!" Morinaga now really wanted to just hug his Senpai but Ingai's wand was still blocking him.

"How am I suppose to forgive you if you don't show your face!?" he cried out. Going wide eyed Morinaga looked at his Simpai, happy tears slowly started to fill his eyes. He recalled everything of this day-he was back in his home town. He knew Souichi missed him somehow, but he never thought he missed him this much. Souichi slumped against the door and Mori couldn't take it any more. He ducked under the wand and ran to his love-but as he tried to hug him from behind and call his name he found himself going right through him and unheard.

Ingai was by his side in a moment. "You idiot, this is a look into the past, not a time travel-no one can see or hear you."

"Don't call me an idiot!" He snapped, he really did not like Ingai-he still felt he was after his Senpai, despite how many times he said he was straight.

Ingai rolled his eyes, "You ready to look at another event or not?"

"There's more?!" Morinaga asked both in disbelief and excitement.

Ingai grinned big. Suddenly Morinaga grabbed him as something clicked. "HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT THESE TIMES!" he snapped shaking Ingai.

The blond just keep talking as the other shook him, "IT COmes wIth THE joB! StOp shAKiNg Me oR I wOnt sHOw YOU!"

Morinaga let go but still glared. "You better not be spying on Imy/I Senpai." he growled.

Ingai fixed his tiny fairy crown on his head and smiled, "And why would I do that? I'm only a friend. Nothing more."

"I don't trust you!" Morinaga remarked.

"Can we go now?" Ingai asked getting sick of the others attitude with him.

With another wave of the wand they were in Canada.

Morinaga looked around and within moments found Souichi. He smiled for a moment but suddenly wanted to cry as he watched a guy come up to his Senpai and next thing he knew the man was leading Souichi to a dinner & bar.

"Senpai!" he began to whine until he was hit again in the head with the wand. "What did I tell you before." Ingai glared.

"B-but...he's going with another guy! I thought this was to show me how he missed me, not-not this!" he sobbed into his hands.

Ingai laughed and faced him around, "He's not cheating on you-look."

They were now inside and a cute blond was now next to Souichi.

"Hi, there, do you come here often?" Souichi looked at him confused but his friend who he was with saved him. "He's not what you think, and he's with me."

The blond looked hurt but nodded an apology and left.

After words Souichi and his friend left. "Thanks for the party." Souichi thanked.

"No worries, next time I'll take you to a nice restraint." The friend replied feeling guilty for dragging Souichi to a mere bar.

Souichi smiled at the kind offer, he looked as about to say something but a gay couple caught his eye. He instantly went white and felt sick.

His friend seemed to notice and tried to comfort him-he just made it worse bring up the fact the man in the bar hit on him-and that he was attractive to them.

Morinaga wasn't sure what to feel; depressed that his Sempai still really hated gays, or happy that his Sempai, even if unknowingly, turned down a man hitting on him.

The rest of the time Morinaga stayed quiet, much to Ingai's delight-but being who he was still had to pick on him from time to time.

"You going to try and jump him?" he mocked as Souichi had gotten in the shower to head to bed. The other simply glared.

As Souichi flopped down on the bed to sleep sounds could be heard next-door. His eyes flew open-as did Morinaga's.

Morinaga turned to say something, maybe yell at Ingai-but he was gone.

By the time Morinaga looked back his Simpai looked in distress. Morinaga swore he could feel a nose bleed coming on. Souichi had planted himself on the floor, still dressed, (how modest could he get?) and tried to relief himself.

Morinaga was in a trance-never in his life did he think he would see this!

It wasn't until Shouchi was panting and desperate that Morinaga came out of it and noticed his Sempai was talking about him.

...Sem-pai...couldn't...he couldn't relief himself...alone?!

Somehow that made him the happiest person alive.

Before he knew it he was back in the present, laying down in his bed. Looking around momentarily confused, Souichi walked in.

"Oi! Morinaga! Stop spacing out-don't you have a train to catch?"

He shook his head, shouldn't he already be at his training?! How long was he out? Was it really a dream?

"Oi! Are you listening to me?!" Souichi snapped.

Suddenly Ingai was there next to Morinaga, with a wink he gave 'shh' sign. "I put you back a few hours, you can thank me later." he winked again and was gone.

Souichi went to yell again when everything clicked and Morinaga embraced him.

"Oh Sempai!"

"Wha! What are you doing all of a sudden!?"

"You really do love me! I can't believe you missed me so bad! I promise Sempai I'll be back from my work as soon as I can! I wont leave you feeling so lonely!"

Souichi punched him. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

Morinaga recovered quickly. "Sempai was sad and worried when I first left to my home town and was gone for two weeks." he began, Souichi's face turned a lovely shade of red.

"And Sempai missed me when he was in Canada for two months...well at least his body did." he winked.

Souichi kicked him. "Don't bring things like that up! Besides! It's not my fault, its because I let you do all those things to me!" he yelled, a mad blush covering his face.

Morinaga only brightened up. "So you admit you can't 'get off' without me..?"

Another fist collided with his face.

* * *

Sorry if it's not exactly what you expected ^^; but seeing as Morinaga can be a bit of a drama queen and over hyper when it comes to sexy Souichi, and Souichi being the tyrant he is...well-you can see why I did what I did.

Anyways! Feedback is great. ;)


End file.
